Rester près de toi
by beharryordie
Summary: En première année, Scorpius Malfoy et Rose Weasley se détestaient à en mourrir. Mais tout le monde sait que de la haine à l'amour, il n'y a qu'un pas...
1. Première année

**C'est simplement une petite idée que j'ai eu avec Marie, mais qui a tourné que je la ferais au complet finalement. Au menu : six chapitres de Rose/Scorpius (Waouh, l'originalité!), répartis sur six années. Chaque chapitre est une anecdote courte (500 à 1000 mots) d'un moment marquant entre eux. **

**Bonne lecture :D**

- Tu es donc la fille Weasley, dit une voix traînante.

- Et toi le fils Malfoy, répliqua Rose d'une voix qu'elle voulait haineuse.

- Mon père m'a dit que tous les Weasley avaient les cheveux roux, dit Scorpius. Alors, tu es le fils duquel? Le rigolo? Le binoclard? Le héros?

- Je suis la fille du héros, alors ferme ta grande gueule de fils de perdant, Scorpius, répliqua froidement Rose.

- Oulala! S'exclama Scorpius. Tu sais que tu es très jolie quand tu te fâche?

- Ah oui?

Rose rougit. Les compliments ne lui étaient pas rares, mais venant d'une personne comme Scorpius, ça avait plus de valeur.

- Merci, dit-elle.

- Enfin… De loin. Si on te tourne le dos. Et si on a les yeux fermés.

- Imbécile!

- Weasley est laide, Weasley est laide, Weasley est laiiiiiiiiiiiiide, chantonna-t-il.

- Mais ferme-la!

- Weasley est laide, Weasley est laide, Weasley est…

- Malfoy! S'exclama le professeur Longdubat qui passait par là. J'aimerais vous voir dans mon bureau. Immédiatement. Et vous aussi, Weasley.

- Mais je n'ai rien fait! Protesta Rose.

- Dans mon bureau.

Longdubat tourna les talons, marmonnant quelque chose à propos de chicanes, d'idiots et de parents.

- Malfoy, dit Longdubat une fois dans son bureau. Je suis très déçu de vous. Votre père m'a été un bon ami depuis notre sortie de Poudlard, et je suis sûr qu'il sera très déçu par votre comportement. Franchement, Scorpius, intimider une élève dès le répartissement? C'est inacceptable. Je souhaiterais vous entendre offrir vos excuses à Miss Weasley immédiatement.

- Jamais!

- Vous voulez vraiment une retenue, très bien, chaque fois que je vous le demanderai, une semaine de retenue vous sera ajoutée. Une.

- Non.

- Excusez-vous. Deux.

- Nah.

- Allez, Malfoy. Trois.

- Vous rêvez.

- Malfoy, un mois de retenue. Allez!

- …

- Un mois et une semaine.

- Bon! Je m'excuse!

- Bien. Merci, Mr Malfoy. Maintenant, filez avant de rater la répartition!

Ils ne se le firent pas dire deux fois, et rejoignirent leurs groupes respectifs, non sans se jeter avec mépris quelques insultes en chemin.

- Abercrombie, Kate.

- Serdaigle.

- Arnautovich, Ben.

- Serpentard.

- Décidément, tu es laide, chuchota Scorpius à l'oreille de Rose.

- Quel enfant tu fais! Répondit-elle, exaspérée. Tu fais quoi si tu vas à Gryffondor?

- Je me pends, dit-il très sérieusement.

- C'est un peu drastique, non?

- C'est à peine une exagération.

- Malfoy, Scorpius.

- Serpentard.

Il regarda Rose avec un regard de dédain, comme pour lui dire que finalement, il avait toujours su où il allait aller.

- Pourquoi tu parlais avec lui? Demanda Albus, le cousin de Rose.

- C'est lui qui m'a parlé. Sale imbécile prétentieux qui est aussi intelligent qu'un brocoli.

- Donc, vous ne vous entendez pas vraiment, résuma Albus.

- Pas du tout.

- Potter, Albus.

- Je dois y aller, dit ce dernier.

Un murmure passa sur la salle quand le fils du survivant s'assit sur le tabouret, attendant qu'on lui mette le Choixpeau sur la tête. Le «Gryffondor» retentissant n'étonna personne. Puis, finalement, vint le tour de Weasley, Rose. Le Choixpeau l'envoya à la même table que son cousin.

- T'es nulle, murmura Scorpius quand elle passa près de lui.

**Oh! Et joyeux Noël en retard, tout le monde! Et bonne année en avance (Tu vois Marie j'ai un cœur.) **

**PS. Le titre n'aura du sens qu'à la toute fin!**


	2. Seconde année

**Second chapitre! Des rapprochements en vue, j'ai hâte de voir votre opinion là-dessus. Deuxième année, Scorpius et Rose ne s'entendent toujours pas trop. **

**Bonne lecture!**

- Tais-toi Malfoy où on va se faire manger par les bêtes féroces, dit Rose.

- Peureuse.

Les yeux de Rose lancèrent des poignards à Scorpius. Décidément, elle ne l'aimait pas, ce fils de pute.

- Même pas vrai!

Ils se trouvaient dans la forêt interdite. Ils avaient été punis pour s'être battus, car les professeurs exaspérés avaient compris qu'ils n'arrangeraient rien aux choses entre eux en leur collant des retenues à chaque semaine. Jamais on avait vu des enfants si doués pour se mettre dans le pétrin en seulement deuxième année depuis Fred et George. On leur avait donné pour mission de délivrer un lettre à un centaure du nom de Bane, mais celui-ci restait introuvable, même après une heure de recherches.

- Regarde, Weasley! Dit Scorpius.

- Quoi enco...

Elle se tut en plein milieu de sa phrase. Ils venaient de déboucher dans une petite clairière, qui n'était apparemment pas naturelle. Certains arbres étaient cassés à la hauteur de la souche, la végétation avait repoussé par-dessus, et des troncs avaient été expédiés sur le côté de la clairière.

- Qu'est-ce qui a causé ça? Demanda Rose.

- Ça, répondit simplement Scorpius en pointant le capot d'une voiture moldue bleu turquoise.

- Est-ce que c'est…

- Oui. C'est la voiture de ton imbécile de grand-père.

- N'insulte pas mon grand-père!

Rose prit doucement le capot dans ses mains. Combien de fois avait-elle entendu cette histoire? Son père et l'Élu avaient volés à travers le ciel de Londres pour aller à l'école avec cette voiture, et plus tard, elle leur avait sauvé la vie. Quant à lui, Scorpius avait lu des livres sur le sujet, comme tout le monde, en histoire de la magie.

Un bruit surgit, pas si lointain, un bruit de pas martelés sur le sol à une vitesse inouïe.

- Les centaures, dirent-ils de concert.

Ils se précipitèrent en direction du bruit, se battant contre les branches et les arbres en chemin.

- Bane! Bane! Nous recherchons Bane! Criait Rose.

Mais quand enfin ils rattrapèrent le bruit, les créatures qu'ils découvrirent n'avaient rien de centaures. C'étaient des araignées géantes, plus hautes qu'un homme et plus larges qu'un autobus. Les fils d'Aragog, selon le manuel d'histoire de la magie et les dires de Ronald Weasley.

- Cours, Weasley!

Elle ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, et elle rebroussa chemin, Scorpius sur ses talons. Les bêtes les poursuivaient, ils pouvaient entendre leurs longues pattes arachnides fouler la distance les séparant.

- Revenez, humains, disaient les créatures, nous avons faim.

- Ta baguette, Weasley! Criait Scorpius.

- Je ne la trouve pas!

Ils ne savaient plus où était la lisière de la forêt interdite. La seule chose qu'ils pouvaient faire, c'était de courir le plus vite possible en fouillant désespérément leurs poches à la recherche de leurs baguettes.

Les jambes de Rose lui faisaient mal. Scorpius courait trop vite pour elle, et elle était très fatiguée. Une branche la fit trébucher, et elle ne put se relever.

- Weasley! Hurla Scorpius, faisant demi-tour.

Il la prit par le bras, la traînant derrière lui.

- Ma cheville! Hurla-t-elle.

Scorpius plongea dans les buissons, entraînant Rose avec lui. Retenant leur respiration, ils virent avec horreur et soulagement seize pattes velues passer devant eux sans s'arrêter. Enfin, quand le bruit de leurs pas fut loin, ils se relevèrent.

- Ça va, ta cheville? Demanda Scorpius

- Non. Je ne suis pas capable de marcher dessus!

- Assied-toi par terre.

Elle s'exécuta, et Scorpius prit sa cheville entre ses mains. Il exerça une pression à certains endroits, comme il avait vu faire dans des feuilletons moldus.

- Ça fait mal, ça?

- Tu te prends pour un médicomage, maintenant?

- Répond simplement à la question.

- Oui. Ça fait mal, arrête d'appuyer!

- Et ici?

- Oui! Mais arrête, tu m'énerve à la fin!

- Ta cheville est toute bleue. Je crois que c'est cassé. Viens.

- Mais je ne peux pas marcher!

Alors, Scorpius la prit dans ses bras, la soulevant de terre, et commença à marcher tant bien que mal vers là où il croyait que le château se situait.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Demanda Rose.

- Tu ne peux pas marcher, et je ne vais pas te laisser mourir dans la forêt interdite.

_Bien sûr qu'il le peut, _se dit Rose, _mais il a décidé d'être gentil. _

- T'es vraiment lourde, tu sais, dit Scorpius.

- Alors laisse-moi marcher, Malfoy.

- Tu ne peux pas marcher.

Et elle se tut. Elle n'avait pas envie que Malfoy l'abandonne en plein milieu de nulle part. Mais en même temps, ça lui faisait bizarre de ne pas le détester, même pour seulement quelques minutes. Ce n'était pourtant pas pour lui déplaire… Après quelques minutes de marche, ils sortirent de la forêt. Professeur Longdubat les attendaient, l'air inquiet. Il prit Rose dans ses bras pour l'amener à Madame Pomfresh, mais cette dernière ne lâcha pas la main de Scorpius, qu'elle avait tenue tout le trajet.

- Merci, dit-elle.

- De rien, répondit-il.

Et il laissa sa main partir.

**Alors? Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez? **

**La nouvelle année arrive, faites de bonnes résolutions, et bonne année si je ne publie pas quelque chose d'ici là!**

**XoXo, Super C**


	3. Troisième année

**Et de trois! Pour celui-là, je dois avouer avoir eu recours à l'aide de Marie-La-Pas-Si-Sublime, pour cause de manque d'inspiration.**

**Bonne lecture!**

- Alors, tu viens, Rose? Demanda-il à travers la porte de la salle de bain des filles.

- Oui, j'arrive. Donne-moi juste le temps de finir de me changer.

C'était leur première expédition à Pré-Au-Lard, et tous deux étaient fébriles. Depuis le temps que James en parlait! Mais si Rose ne se dépêchait pas, ils manqueraient les diligences tirées par des Sombrals et manqueraient leur toute première chance d'aller boire une bièreaubeurre et d'aller se remplir les poches de leurres explosifs chez FSF.

- Je te laisse cinq secondes, et après je rentre et je te force à y aller!

Il entendit un bruit de pas précipités et à deux, Rose Weasley, habillée en civil, sortit des toilettes des filles, prit le bras de Scorpius Malfoy et commença à courir en direction de Miss Deauclaire, la directrice de Gryffondor et professeure de défense contre les forces du mal, qui cocha leur présence sur sa feuille. Ils embarquèrent une diligence où prenaient déjà place Jacob Nott et Cassie Brown.

- Hey, Jake! Dit Scorpius.

- Big S! s'exclama ce dernier.

- Alors, Cassie, dit Scorpius, toujours capable d'endurer cet imbécile?

- C'est l'amour fou! Deux mois demain… dit-elle en regardant Jacob droit dans les yeux.

- Félicitation, dit promptement Rose.

Elle désirait plus que tout s'intégrer à cette bande très sélecte qu'ils formaient, avec quelques autres Serpentards et Gryffondors plus âgés.

- Vous deux, ça fait combien de temps? Demanda Cassie, curieuse.

- Oh non! Se récria Scorpius. Non, non, nous ne sommes pas du tout en couple.

- Pas du tout, répéta Rose, comme si ce n'était pas assez clair.

- On est… Amis. Amis, oui, c'est ça. Amis.

- Désolée, se reprit Cassie.

Arrivés à Pré-Au-Lard, ils se séparèrent et alors que Cassie et Jacob allaient se bécoter Dieu sait où, Scorpius et Rose allèrent se chercher une bièreaubeurre au bar des Trois-Balais.

- Tu as eu une bonne journée hier? Demanda Scorpius,

- Pas mal, j'avais hâte à aujourd'hui. Je n'ai pas pu dormir.

- Moi non plus.

- C'est vraiment une belle journée pour aller se promener, tu ne trouves pas?

- Oui, en effet. Après être allés chez FSF, on se promènera, tu veux?

- Oh oui! Allons voir la Cabane Hurlante!

- Ouais… Tes parents ont jeté des boules de neige sur mon père à cet endroit…

- Sans blague?

- J'imagine que ce qu'on souhaite raconter à ses enfants, c'est toujours ce qu'on a de plus glorieux.

Ils continuèrent, parlant de tout et de rien, jusqu'à ce que Rose finisse sa boisson et qu'ils sortent enfin du bar bondé. Ils marchèrent deux minutes et se retrouvèrent devant une boutique nommée Farce pour Sorciers Facétieux. Ils poussèrent la porte. George Weasley les accueillis, son éternel sourire au visage.

- Salut Rose. Malfoy.

- Où sont les leurres explosifs? Demanda ce dernier.

- Au comptoir. On les a changés de place parce que deux petits imbéciles en ont fait exploser dans le magasin. Décidément, mes deux gamins me ressemblent.

Ils s'y rendirent et firent le tour du magasin plusieurs fois, achetant ici et là des articles pour faire des farces à leurs professeurs. Après avoir réglé leur facture, ils allèrent devant la Cabane Hurlante.

- C'est effrayant, dit Rose, tu ne trouves pas?

- Pas vraiment, non. La Cabane Hurlante hurlait seulement quand le loup-garou était là. Sinon, ça ne me fait pas peur.

- Oh, on sait bien, M. Malfoy n'a jamais peur de rien, lui, dit-elle en riant.

- Je ne suis pas une froussarde comme toi, c'est tout!

- Je ne suis pas froussarde!

- Prouve-le!

- D'accord. J'y vais, dans la Cabane Hurlante. Et si je ne reviens pas, saches que mon fantôme viendra te hanter tous les jours restant de ta misérable vie!

- Je viens avec toi, alors.

- Allons-y!

Ils marchèrent jusqu'à la porte, Rose la première, et l'ouvrirent tranquillement. Elle grinça, comme toute porte de bâtiment appelé «Cabane Hurlante» devait le faire. Rose entra, découvrant des meubles à moitié rongés et poussiéreux, quelques taches de sang séché ici et là et quelques fleurs, mortes depuis longtemps, accompagnées d'une photo vivante de Severus Rogue, qui leur souriait.

- C'est lugubre, décréta Rose.

- Tu as raison, mais je suis sûr que tu ne te rends pas au deuxième…

- Mais oui, j'y vais! Viens, à moins que tu aies trop peur…

Ils grimpèrent les marches à toute vitesse, le bois pourri craquant sous leur pas. Au deuxième, ils trouvèrent un lit miteux, quelques meubles où on pouvait voir des traces de mâchoires énormes et un peu de sang par terre. Ils s'assirent sur le lit, silencieux, elle pensant à ce qui s'était passé à l'endroit même où ils se tenaient, lui à sa relation avec elle. Le temps passa, et ils restèrent côte à côte sans un mot. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, la voix de Scorpius creva le silence.

- Je ne crois pas qu'on puisse être amis bien longtemps encore, dit-il en se rapprochant de Rose.

- Pourquoi?

La seule réponse à laquelle elle eut droit fut celle que lui donnèrent les lèvres de Scorpius en s'écrasant contre les siennes.

**Pendant que j'y suis, je vais vous faire la recommandation d'écouter la chanson sur laquelle j'ai écrit ce chapitre, par un magnifique groupe canadien, Hedley, la chanson s'appelle Hand Grenade, elle est vielle mais c'est de la bombe (Voyez le jeu de mot Genade/Bombe), comme pas mal toutes leurs chanson.**

**Les canadiens sont les meilleurs, sauf Justin Bieber. Pas de discrimination, toutefois… bref, vous vous en foutez de mes gouts musicaux, mais si vous avez la chance d'aller voir Hedley live, saisissez-la, parce que c'est un band vraiment très bon live (Et que le chanteur, qui a donné son nom à Jacob Nott, est un véritable Dieu!) et aussi QUE JE LES AI VUS ET QUE JACOB M'A SOURI EN PASSANT À CÔTÉ DE MOI! JACOB M'A SOURI! Et ça a fait ma vie.**

**Prochain chapitre… je me donne comme objectif le 2 mais j'ai des travaux scolaires à faire.**


	4. Quatrième année

**Alors… La quatrième année. Nos petits enfants deviennent grands… et dévergondés! Pour ce chapitre, j'espère que vous ne soutenez pas trop Gryffondor au Quidditch, vous allez être déçus…**

- ON A GAGNÉ! Hurlait Scorpius Malfoy à qui voulait bien l'entendre.

- C'est bien, lui répliquait Rose à chaque fois, mais arrête de dire ça. Il y a quelques Gryffondors un peu trop remplis de testostérone qui seraient prêt à lyncher le fabuleux attrapeur de l'équipe gagnante sur place s'il est un peu trop baveux.

Ils se promenaient dans les corridors, une bannière de Serpentard à la main, juste après leur victoire à la finale de la coupe de Quidditch contre Gryffondor, recevant les regards jaloux (pour Scorpius) et haineux (pour Rose) des perdants.

- Traître, dit James Potter quand ils le croisèrent à l'intention de sa cousine.

- Crétin, cracha cette dernière.

Et elle s'éloigna fièrement de la bande de Gryffondors qui la regardaient méchamment.

- Tu sais, tu n'es pas obligée de te mettre à dos toute ta Maison pour traîner avec moi, dit Scorpius.

- Je sais que je ne suis pas obligée. Mais c'est ce que je veux.

Ils marchèrent encore un peu, chantant, sautant partout, avant de se retrouver devant la porte menant au dortoir des Serpentards.

- Non, dit Rose. Non, non, non. Je ne peux pas rentrer là.

- Mais voyons! Tous les Serpentards t'apprécient, et s'ils osent faire le contraire je leur botterai le cul.

- Tu es sûr?

- Oui. Je te le jure.

Il déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres, prononça le mot de passe et la poussa un peu pour la faire rentrer. Contrairement à ce à quoi elle s'attendait, personne ne s'arrêta de parler pour la dévisager. Pas elle, en tout cas. Mais Scorpius eut droit à tout un accueil. Deux filles de sixième lui sautèrent au cou sous le regard menaçant de Rose et on leur offrit du whisky Pur Feu. Rose refusa, mais Scorpius le but d'une traite.

- Allez, Rose! L'alcool n'a jamais tué personne! Dit-il.

- Je… Je préfère pas…

- Allez!

- D'accord.

Elle sentait qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance et savait qu'en sa présence, rien ne pourrait lui arriver. Elle sentit le whisky lui brûler la gorge et en redemanda un autre. Après tout, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on fêtait l'une des grandes victoires personnelles de son chéri!

Au bout d'un moment à enfiler des verres et à hurler leur joie, Scorpius dut aller aux toilettes, laissant Rose seule sur le canapé vert de la Salle Commune de la Maison ennemie à la sienne.

- Une Gryffondor! Hurla une Serpentard dont Rose ignorait le nom. Il y a une Gryffondor dans notre dortoir! Une Weasley en plus! Faites-la dégager!

- Tu veux mon poing dans la figure? Demanda Jacob, le meilleur ami de Scorpius et de deux ans leur ainé arrivant sur place. C'est la petite amie de Big S. Donc, tu la ferme. Elle nous a encouragés malgré le fait qu'elle se soit trouvée dans les gradins de Gryffondor. Et puis, je croyais qu'à quinze ans, tu pourrais avoir passé par-dessus l'étape de ta vie où tu détestais les Gryffondors simplement à cause de leur Maison. Tu veux vraiment prouver à notre première invitée Gryffondor depuis des années que notre mentalité n'a pas évoluée depuis des millénaires? Vas-y, fais-toi plaisir, mais saches que je ne te laisserai pas faire bien longtemps. Les Serpentards ouvrent leur esprit à des mentalités nouvelles, nos chicanes avec les autres Maisons sont moins fréquentes. Je ne laisserai pas une idiote comme toi nous faire régresser, Astrid.

- Désolée, Jake, répondit Astrid en s'en allant, piteuse.

- Elle est désolée pour toi aussi, dit Jacob. Trop d'orgueil pour l'admettre, par contre.

- Merci, dit Rose.

Ils se sourirent et levèrent leurs verres à la victoire de Serpentard. Jacob était batteur dans l'équipe, alors elle lui souhaita félicitation et Scorpius revint des toilettes à cet instant.

- Où est Cassie, Jake? Demanda-t-il.

- M'en fiche, grommela-t-il, prenant une autre gorgée de whisky Pur Feu.

- Ça te dit de sortir d'ici? Demanda Scorpius à Rose

- Ouais.

Ils le laissèrent tranquille à rager contre sa copine pour Dieu-sait-quelle-raison et partirent hors du dortoir bondé, une bouteille à la main chacun. Se dépêchant pour ne pas se faire prendre en plein délit, ils entrèrent dans les toilettes les plus proches et s'assirent par terre.

- Tu as bien joué. Vraiment bien joué.

Elle passa sa main dans les cheveux blonds de celui que ses parents voulaient qu'elle déteste. Elle n'en revenait toujours pas d'avoir pu créer un marché avec James et Albus pour qu'aucun d'eux ne le disent à leurs oncles. En fait, oui, elle en revenait, parce qu'elle savait des choses sur ses cousins qui feraient leur parents les déshériter. Comme l'aventure de James avec Mme Brown, professeure de divination et camarade de classe de leurs parents, et le fait qu'Albus n'aime pas les filles. Tout le monde avait ses petits secrets…

- Je suis vraiment fière de toi, continua Rose, enlaçant sa main droite avec la gauche de Scorpius. Et je veux passer le restant de mes jours avec toi.

- Même chose pour moi, répliqua-t-il en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Mais le baiser ne dura pas longtemps, car Rose se rua vers une toilette pour y vider le contenu de son estomac. Scorpius vint près d'elle pour retenir ses cheveux.

Elle avait raison. Ils passeraient l'éternité ensemble. Jamais, au grand jamais, de leur vivant, quelqu'un ne pourrait les séparer.

**Bon, je veux TOUTES vos impressions : Est-ce que j'en ai beurré trop épais sur la quétainitude (Qui n'est pas un mot selon mon correcteur Word)?**

**Bonne année à tous, du bonheur et de la santé! (Et beaucoup de reviews :O )**

**XoXo, Super C**


	5. Cinquième année

**Je suis en retard. Je le sais.**

**Mais si j'ai mis du temps avant de poster ce pénultième chapitre, c'est parce que j'étais triste que ce soit fini. Bon, ce n'est pas fini pour vous, il vous reste ce chapitre et le suivant, mais moi j'ai fini d'écrire. Alors j'ai tergiversé, j'ai recommencé plusieurs fois, j'ai changé des énormes pans d'histoires. Mais maintenant, j'ai écrit le dernier mot de cette histoire (Le dernier chapitre a été le premier à avoir été écrit) et je suis triste, je ne peux pas vous dire pourquoi. Ça gâcherait tout.**

**Bonne lecture, et à bientôt.**

- Bonne année, Scorpius.

- Bonne année, Rosie.

La Grande Salle était quasiment vide, puisque tout le monde était allé passer leurs vacances chez eux. Il étaient en tout sept, étendus un peu partout, à regarder le ciel en dévorant tous les bons petits plats que les elfes leur avaient préparés.

- On a eu de la chance que tes parents te laissent rester, dit Scorpius.

- En effet, répondit Rose, je leur ai dit que j'étudiais pour mes buses. Les imbéciles m'ont crus. Ma mère croit que je suis comme elle, toujours le nez fourré dans les bouquins. Elle aurait un choc si elle savait comment je perdais mon temps libre!

- Je n'appelle pas passer du bon temps avec moi perdre son temps!

- Moi non plus, mais ma mère, elle dirait que c'est perdre mon temps.

- Il faudra que tu me les présente un jour. Peut-être qu'ils réagiraient comme les miens?

- Tu n'as jamais remarqué que nos parents étaient différents?

- Tu devrais au moins faire un effort. Et s'ils ne veulent pas, nous partirons vivre loin, là où personne ne pourra nous trouver.

- D'accord, alors. Cet été. Tu passeras l'été chez nous. J'en ai assez de tous ces mensonges. Et puis, ils veulent seulement mon bonheur, voilà tout. Et sinon… C'est vrai, tu as raison, sinon, nous partirons et vivrons d'amour et d'eau fraîche.

Ils se turent, observant le ciel. Malgré le fait qu'une table ait été dressée pour eux, les étudiants s'étaient éparpillés tout de suite après le décompte de la fin de l'année par groupes d'amis. Scorpius savait bien que les parents de Rose n'approuveraient jamais leur relation. Et après ils traitaient ses parents à lui de fermé d'esprit et de discriminatoire! M. Weasley avait une haine inégalée envers tous ceux qui avaient étés contre lui et ne voulait absolument pas pardonner et Mrs. Weasley détestait simplement et purement son père.

- Tu veux être quoi plus tard? Demanda Rose, interrompant ses pensées.

- Je ne sais pas vraiment dans quoi je voudrais faire carrière. Mais je sais une chose : je veux passer le restant de mes jours avec toi. Et toi? Tu veux être quoi?

- J'aimerais bien être Aurore. Avoir un enfant aussi. Pas maintenant, mais un jour. Et puis, j'aimerais bien avoir une petite maison à la campagne, comme les parents de mon père, et y vieillir en recevant de temps à autre la visite de mes petits-enfants… De _nos_ petits-enfants.

- Ça sonne bien, la vie que tu décris.

- Je sais.

- Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi.

Ils se turent, appréciant le silence qui régnait désormais sur la Grande Salle.

- Que de mièvrerie, déclara une voix moqueuse derrière eux.

C'était James Potter, qui était aussi resté à l'école pour les vacances. Il était en guerre contre sa cousine et Scorpius depuis que ce dernier lui avait lancé un sort au passage dans un corridor, après que James l'ait insulté, il faut dire. Il s'assit près d'eux, un sourire narquois au visage, et Scorpius dégaina sa baguette.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Potter? Demanda-t-il.

- Je voulais simplement souhaiter une très bonne année.

- C'est ça, va te faire foutre, Potter, dit Scorpius.

- Sois poli, Malfoy. Tu ne voudrais pas que je dévoile aux parents de ta douce et tendre pourquoi exactement elle est restée à Poudlard durant les vacances de Noël?

- Peut-être que tes parents à toi ne veulent pas non plus savoir pourquoi tu es resté? Dit Rose en pointant une femme à la table des professeurs, aux épais cheveux bruns qui portait un nombre innombrable de châles autour de son visage.

- Ne mêle pas Lavande à ça, cracha James.

- Je voulais seulement dire que si je tombe, tu tombes, répliqua calmement Rose.

- Message reçu, dit amèrement son cousin. Et sur ce, je n'ai pas que ça à faire.

- Bonne année, Potter, dit sarcastiquement Scorpius en souhaitant profondément intérieurement sa mort.

- C'est ça, va te faire foutre!

- Moi ça me va, répliqua Scorpius, lançant un regard complice à Rose. Et toi? Demanda-t-il à cette dernière.

- Je ne dirais pas…

Mais elle fut interrompue par James, qui avait attrapé Scorpius par le collet et le retenait prisonnier.

- Je suis prêt à tolérer bien des choses. Je suis prêt à vous laisser vous tenir ensemble. Je suis prêt à te laisser lui prendre la main en public, à vous laisser vous chuchoter des dégueulasseries à l'oreille, à vous embrasser de temps à autres, seuls, à la limite! Mais, Malfoy, ce n'est pas vrai que tu vas toucher à elle, pas dans ce sens-là. Franchement, tu es dégueulasse de seulement penser… Elle a quinze ans! J'en ai des frissons dans le dos. C'est encore une enfant! Vous êtes encore des enfants, ok? Et en plus, c'est ma cousine, elle est de mon sang, et ce n'est pas vrai qu'elle va perdre sa virginité à un espèce de petit imbécile comme toi qui vas la laisser dès que tu vas avoir obtenu d'elle ce que tu voulais. Tu me comprends, Malfoy?

- Je te comprends parfaitement, répliqua Scorpius, un petit sourire moqueur sur son visage.

Rose, pour sa part, était aussi rouge qu'elle pouvait l'être. Elle ne voulait pas répliquer de peur de se trahir. N'étais-ce pas elle qui répétait sans cesse, durant toute sa jeunesse, que seules les trainées couchaient avant le mariage?

- Viens, dit-elle doucement quand même à l'intention de Scorpius. On s'en va. Il m'énerve.

- Ouais, bon, mais moi, c'est toi qui m'énerve! S'exclama James, s'adressant au dos de Rose et Scorpius.

Ils partirent, errèrent dans les corridors un bon moment sans échanger un mot, s'accrochant désespérément l'un à l'autre comme un noyé à une bouée, avant de trouver un charmant petit balcon se situant au deuxième étage, près de la classe d'étude des moldus, et de s'y étendre, toujours enlacés.

- C'est un imbécile, déclara Scorpius.

- Il a raison, pourtant, dit Rose.

**Et voilà, l'avant-dernier. Le dernier est finalisé, prêt à être envoyé, mais le délai dépendra seulement des reviews :D**

**Oui, c'est du chantage Mouahahaha**

**XoXo, Super C**


	6. Sixième année

**Alors, voilà. Le dernier chapitre. Je crois que je vais que ajouter un après, je ne suis pas sûre. J'aimerais bien. Vous en dite quoi?**

- Rose, dit Hugo, une note menaçante dans la voix, maman et papa t'ont dit de t'éloigner de lui.

- Je m'en tape de ce que maman et papa disent! S'écria Rose, apparemment mécontente. J'ai seize ans, je ferai ce que je voudrai, quand je le voudrai, et ce n'est pas un minable morveux comme toi qui m'en empêchera!

Et sur ce elle contourna son frère qui lui bloquait la sortie du dortoir.

- Je ne suis pas un minable morveux! La voix de Hugo allait dans les limites du aiguë, contenant toute sa frustration et toute sa peine. Tu es horrible de dire ça!

- C'est ça, répondit la voix de Rose dans le lointain. Va te faire voir.

Malgré les avertissements de sa sœur lui disant de rester à l'écart, Hugo la suivit.

- Rose, je t'en supplie… Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de le dire aux parents.

- Alors ne le fait pas, sale imbécile, et fout moi la paix!

- Il est comme son père!

- C'est seulement que nos parents n'aimaient pas son père! C'était peut-être quelqu'un de bien dans le fond?

- Il a presque tué le directeur de l'école du temps!

- Presque. Voilà le mot-clé. Presque. Il n'a pas osé. Maintenant dégage avant que je ne te découpe en morceaux et te donne à manger aux scroutts à pétards.

Mais Hugo ne partit pas pour si peu.

- Comment tu peux _l'aimer_? C'est une personne méchante dont le plus grand plaisir est de terrifier ceux qu'il n'aime pas.

- Sérieux, Hugo, tu y connais quelque chose à l'amour, toi?

- Pas grand-chose… Mais je sais que tu ne dois pas l'aimer lui. Pas un Serpentard.

- Qu'est-ce que ça change, la maison?

- Tout, marmotta Hugo. Ça change _tout_. Et puis où t'en vas-tu comme ça? Le dortoir des Serpentards est par là.

- Tu penses vraiment qu'il me laisserait rentrer dans le dortoir des Serpentards? Je vais dans un cachot désert, où nos parents avaient leur cours de potion.

- Rose, écoute-moi. Juste la semaine dernière, il a frappé Albus.

- Il l'avait provoqué. Scorpy déteste quand on le provoque.

- Scorpy? Ugh, laisse-moi le temps de vomir! C'est… Beurk!

- Ferme-la, minable. Et vas-t-en.

- Non. Je vais le confronter en duel.

- Quoi? S'étrangla Rose. Il va te tuer, Hugo!

- Ne compte pas trop là-dessus.

- Dans ce cas, je n'irai pas, ce soir. Et demain je t'attacherai à l'entrée du dortoir, comme ça tu pourras entendre la Grosse Dame parler toute la nuit.

- Trop tard, je sais où se trouve le cachot.

Et sur ce, il se mit à courir. Rose partit une fraction de secondes après. Elle avait réellement peur pour son frère.

- Hugo! Hugo, reviens immédiatement! Merde, Hugo!

Quand enfin elle arriva aux cachots, son amour et son frère avaient déjà dégainé leur baguette, et tournaient autour d'un point invisible au milieu de la salle.

- Stupéfix, cria Hugo, manquant de peu la tête blonde de son adversaire.

- Arrêtez… S'il vous plaît…

- Expelliarmus! S'exclama Scorpius.

Après avoir désarmé Hugo, Scorpius rejoignit Rose sur le cadre de porte.

- Viens, dit-il. Allons-nous-en. Ton frère ne m'aime pas.

Mais Hugo ne le voyait pas de cet œil, et ayant récupéré sa baguette, il la pointa vers Malfoy.

- Sectumsempra! Hurla-t-il.

Il ne rata pas, cette fois. De longs et profonds sillons de sang se tracèrent sur le visage, les bras et les mains de Scorpius, et certainement aussi sous ses vêtements qui se déchirèrent d'eux-mêmes.

- Qu'as-tu fait? Hurla Rose.

Elle se précipita vers lui, cherchant désespérément un moyen de lui venir en aide. Hugo accouru aussi, mais Rose le repoussa si violemment qu'il tomba sur un des bureaux qui restaient dans l'ancienne classe.

- Pars! Hurla-t-elle. Pars, je ne veux plus jamais te voir! Vas-t-en!

Elle entendit des bruits de pas précipités s'éloigner.

- Rose… murmura Scorpius. Rose, je… t'aime…

Les larmes de Rose se mêlèrent au sang de Scorpius. Ne sachant que faire, elle essaya de bloquer les trous les plus importants de ses petites mains… Si seulement elle avait de l'essence de ditane! Impuissante, elle porta ses mains au cou de Scorpius, pour vérifier son pouls. Elle ne le trouva pas.

- Non!

Elle chercha encore, prit son poignet, désespérée, les larmes lui empêchant de voir. Quand elle se rendit qu'elle ne le trouvait toujours pas, elle passa sa main dans les cheveux blonds, encore une fois, juste une dernière fois, et resta là.

Elle resta là quand le professeur Longdubat arriva et voulut l'éloigner du corps sans vie de son grand amour.

Elle resta là quand l'infirmière, Rose avait oublié son nom, arriva et voulut faire le constat de ce que Rose savait déjà mais ne voulait pas entendre dire.

Elle resta là quand le directeur arriva, voulant constater les dégâts de cette funeste nuit.

Elle resta là quand les élèves, curieux fouineurs morbides, se massèrent par centaine devant la porte de l'ancien local des potions.

Elle resta là quand les médicomages vinrent, tentant sans succès d'emmener le corps de Scorpius hors du cachot où il gisait, à l'endroit où s'était tant de fois tenu Severus Rogue.

Elle resta là quand la presse, vautours inlassables, arrivèrent et voulurent faire leur rapport, prendre des photos et faire leurs commentaires sur la tragédie.

Elle resta là, la main toujours dans les cheveux de Scorpius Malfoy, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps, sans relâche aucune, jusqu'à-ce que la Mort, ayant pitié de la pauvre fille, l'emporte elle aussi.

**Alors? Je fais un autre chapitre ou je laisse là? Vous avez aimé ou pas? Serais-je un jour capable d'écrire une fic sans tuer mes personnages principaux de désespoir? Non.**


End file.
